Teardrops on my guitar
by nexa alex
Summary: A girl is siting under a tree in a park... and she start singing about a relationship between her and her bestfriend while remeber some stuff... my first songfic... SxS


A girl was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in a park. She was playing a guitar while singing, her auburn waist length hair flying with the wind. Her emerald eyes sad…

A soft melody can be heard and her sweet voice mumbles…

_**He looks at me.**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

_**What I want and need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**Fashblack**_

A girl with a school uniform was walking in the school hall holding a bunch of books in her arms. She was around 16 years old, her auburn hair reaching her mid-back.

Suddenly a guy called her.

"Hey Sakura! Wait I must tell you something!"

"Hey Syao! What is it?", she said looking to a very handsome young man, around his seventeens', his chocolate bangs covering his incredible matching eyes, his strong body moving up and down according to his breathing.

"I really have to tell you this!" he said "You know, yesterday, I meet this girl, she really is incredible…"

The emerald eyes saddened while Syaoran keeps talking about the girl who stole his heart, but she keeps smiling, she won't let him see her sad, she knows he cares about her… if he only cared a different way…

**--**

**_I'll bet she's beautiful._**

**_That girl he talks about,_**

**_and she's got everything_**

**_that I have to live without_**

Sakura tried to blink back her tears… but they had been kept back to many times.

**_He talks to me_**

**_I laugh 'cuz its so damn funny_**

**_But I can't even see_**

**_anyone when he's with me_**

_**Flashback**_

Was middle of the night and Sakura and Syaoran were at a penguin park playing with the recent snow. She was throwing snow balls at him and laughing. Suddenly he started to chase her.

"I would catch you!" he said chuckling.

"No you won't. You're to slow! You should train a lot more… ufff!" she said when he got her from behind and throws her at the snow blanket.

"Kuku! I just catch you. What can you say now?" he said and smirked at her.

"Get of me! You're heavy!" she said while smiling. He rolled to her side and they started to talk and laughing with each other while staring at the sky, full of stars.

Only he can make her that comfortable, lying in the middle of the night at a park. And they stayed liked that all night, until the sun make his entry in the sky, and she got to go home, before her brother wake up.

--

**_He says he's so in love,_**

**_he's finally got it right._**

**_I wonder if he knows_**

**_he's all I think about at night._**

"No… he doesn't" she smiled to herself. "He's so clueless about my feelings, just like I was all these years, until he fall for her" she thought.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, **_

_**don't know why I do.**_

She started to cry silently, she just can't get over him.

She had fallen, and hard.

_**He walks by me.**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly.**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be.**_

_**Flashback**_

"You know what? You're different… you're not like the other girls. You're not the type of girl, who gets all dressed up to go see a guy. Or the kind of gets head over heels for some guy, just because _he's hot…_" he said.

"That's a god thing or a bad thing?" Sakura asked.

"Neither… that's what makes me like you so much, and what makes you my best friend." He said while smirking at her "That a great thing!" he added.

She sigh and thought "yeah… your best friend… but that's only that right? Just a friend… nothing more…".

--

_**She better hold him tight,**_

_**give him all her love,**_

_**look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**and know she's lucky 'cuz..**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_**Don't know why I do.**_

The tears made her way through her cheeks, and fall at her guitar… she smiled, looks like the music was really made for her…

_**So I drive home alone **_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down **_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.**_

_**The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart.**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_**don't know why I do.**_

_**He's the time taken up,**_

_**but there's never enough.**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

Suddenly a something cover the sun, she looks up and see a pair of chocolate eyes looking at her.

"Hi Sakura…" and she smiles…

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

Music by _Taylor __Swift - Teardrops on my guitar_.

A little changes because on some verses was 'Drew' not 'He'.

Disclaimer: I don't own the music or the plot.

please review and tell what you think about it. thanks!

and sorry for any mistakes, i'm new at this and i english is only my second language... i'm portuguese.

anyway, thanks and if u could, some hints would be very apreciated... thks!

* * *


End file.
